Prolonged Heroes
by The Graceus Ultor
Summary: Born in ancient Greece, Perseus is set adrift in selfishness. Rescued by a humble fisherman, he is trained extensively in battle in order to protect the ones he loves. Consequence of his altered fate, Perseus is brought back to the world of the living, and forced into the life of a demigod fighting his way through the war and protecting what matters... at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Young Hero**

"Hush young child, hush" Danae whispered in her newborn sons ear, the two sat in a chair, the newborn in his mother's arms, she rocked him slowly back and forth before passing the half blood to her father. King Acrisius, of Argos loved his daughter, Danae and her demigod son, but had one day made an unforgivable mistake.

"Daughter I must be going now, I have my duties to attend to" Acrisius handed his grandson back to his daughter, who nodded to his statement before leaving, the king sighed as he walked through his palace returning to his throne. His jesters pampered him as he sat summoning one of his many servants.

"Yes sire?" the servant asked "My grandson has been born, I request the presence of the oracle, I must see what the future holds" Acrisius bellowed "As you wish sire" the servant bowed and left for his duty.

He came back hours later by sundown with a woman in old age, she had grey hair and was blind in one eye, her skin contained many wrinkles and she carried with her dirt colored satchel.

They both bowed before the king of Argos before the servant left the woman and the king to converse.

"My king, how are my services required" she asked in a calm voice, the king sighed "I want to know what will be the future for my grandson?" the women's eyes glowed.

"_The boy set adrift, abandoned by all, _

_Shall one day return and cause the old king to fall, _

_The boy who was lost, shall return as a man, _

_Having defeated two kings, and thwarted two plans. _

She spurted before falling, guards came from the doors in time to catch the women and escort her out.

The king stayed frozen in his throne, his face was in a permanent frown as he recited the oracles words, he waved his hand gesturing another servant.

The servant bowed as Acrisius addressed him "You shall get a chest and some of the Argos' strongest men and meet me at nightfall by the beach, tell no one, now go" he ordered.

"A chest sire" the servant confirmed, the king sighed rubbing his temple with his hand "Yes a wooden chest, with a lid and a large padlock. And hurry" the king barked, the servant nodded quickly as his knees shook, he began to run but tripped falling on the ground, the skinny servant groaned getting up beginning to run again, Acrisius mumbled words of incompetence under his breath as he stood from his throne, royal guards filled behind him as he walked, Acrisius annoyed raised his hand dismissing his followers immediately, the king folded his hands as he continued his walk through the quiet palace hallways. They were decorated with red and gold, banners of the city's symbol filled the empty spaces and statues of heroes lined the walls, the king walked up to a door making his hand into a fist and shuffling his feet as he knocked.

A faint 'come in' was heard as he stood waiting, he turned the old bronze knob opening the door to his daughter's bedroom, Acrisius smiled down on his daughter placing his hand on her head and gently stroking her hair.

"Daughter" he said stopping "May I talk to you outside, it is not good to be staying in this room all day" Acrisius said lying to the reason, Danae tilted her head in question but with a stern glare from her father she stood wrapping a dark shawl around her son and herself and walked out of the room behind the tow of her father. The three stepped outside watching the view as the sun was in its final stages of setting and the stars and moon began to show.

"Daughter please follow me this way" Danae was hesitant at her father's tone, but obliged as her father led her around the city, towns people waved to the royal family as they walked past, many gave offerings of food and clothes but the family kindly turned them down already having everything that they would need.

By now the stars were out and the moon shone brightly, Danae shivered tightening the shawl around her son, Goosebumps ran along her exposed skin and she ran her free arm up and down using the friction like movement to keep warm.

"Father where are we going at this time of night, we are feeling cold, we must go back soon" she said in a relaxed voice, Acrisius rubbed a hand over the other "No Danae we have somewhere to be soon, you shall not worry, you will soon be where you need to be" the king said sternly slightly shoving his daughter in the direction of where the sounds of where waves crashed, the wind blew roughly and the air was cold, water from the sea sprayed as it smashed against the rocks.

Their feet touched the cold sand as the child began to bawl, Danae cradled the child as he squirmed in her arms, Acrisius stopped in his path and turned to his daughter "Daughter may I hold my grandson" he asked holding his arms out, Danae smiled and handed over the child "Men, now!" Acrisius yelled, Danae was confused and her eyebrows furrowed but she yelped when pair of strong hand grabbed her from behind.

"Father help me!" she screamed fighting against the soldiers, Acrisius looked down in shame but did not stop "Put her in" the men nodded and lifted Danae with struggle and placed her in the open wooden chest holding her down, Acrisius came forward with the child his eyes glistening with tears.

"I am sorry daughter but you must understand" without another word her placed his grandson inside the box and instructed the chest to be shut and locked "Do it now"

"Father what are you doing, somebody help" Danae cried her voice muffled from inside.

Four rough men lifted from each corner of the box and started walking into the waters surf; after gaining distance and assuring that the tide with not bring the package back to land they set the chest in the sea and ran back to their king.

King Acrisius waved goodbye "They are bound to drown" he announced turning to the group of at halt soldiers "This never happened, I didn't kill them and nobody can say I did" Acrisius told, the men nodded in sink and the group left back to the kingdom of Argos.

LINE BREAK

Instead of sinking the chest floated for many days at sea, the waves were always ruff and the two were bound to die of starvation, with barely enough space Danae rocked her half-blood son in her arms in attempts to calm him down as he cried in sync with the crashing of waves.

"Hush my child, hush, hush young Perseus"

A|N: So that's the start of my new story, tell me what you think about it, if you have not recognized this is set in ancient Greece, If you have read the story of the original Perseus do you think the prophecy that I wrote fits? Anyways tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Little warrior**

The chest floated for days before being found by a fisherman on the Island of Seriphos. Using a nearby tool the fisherman, Dictys, broke the lock and opened the chest gasping, inside was a woman with her young child whom both had not eaten in days, without another word Dictys carried the two back to his small house where his wife nursed them back to health.

Hours later Danae's eyes fluttered open and she tossed in the bed like box stuffed with hay "Perseus" she mumbled looking for her child, a calm hand was placed on her shoulder "Worry not about your son, he is safe with us, now tell me how did you come to finding Seriphos" Dictys asked quietly as his wife cooed over Perseus in the corner not able to have her own children, After Danae had sat up and told him her story Dictys nodded sadly and gave a sad smile, Dictys stood from his crouching position and Danae stood with him "Then it is decided, you shall stay with us, you and your son will become a part of our family, together we thrive" Dictys cheered standing next to his wife Perseus in hand, a single tear slid down Danae's cheek as she pulled the couple into a hug "May the gods bless you both" the three smiled and Perseus giggled waking from his slumber.

**Perseus age six**

"Come on Perseus, you must be fast but also quiet" Dictys whispered, the two panted as they ran through the large island's forest barely making a noise, Perseus slowly began to pass Dictys and sprinted ahead leaving his mentor behind, Dictys stopped allowing Perseus to run freely as they came to the beginning of the corn fields,

"Good boy Perseus" he chanted resting, Perseus stopped running and turned looking at the small dot of his mentor in the distance before grinning wildly and running back, Dictys stood as he arrived.

"I must go now young Perseus, as your next challenge you must find your way home, it is far away and you need to use the things I have taught you to get back. If you do not return by nightfall I will come looking for you, otherwise your mother would not be too happy if you went missing" he said tapping Perseus' nose "Okay my boy" The blue eyed demigod grinned and shook his head ruffling his hair, the two said their goodbyes before Dictys left, the six year old sighed and started walking through the between of crops.

**Line break**

It was late afternoon as Perseus continued his venture home and came across a woman planting in the fields, he slowly walked towards her, the woman looked up and smiled "Hello Perseus" she greeted, his eyes widened at how she knew his name, the lady had bright green eyes and soft long light brown hair that was tied into a bun, she was in the form of an early twenty year old.

Sensing her powerful aura and location as well as her knowledge Perseus dropped into a bow and stood up nervous "Lady Demeter?" he said in a questioning voice, she looked up smiling again "Yes my child" she was very soft spoken and made you feel calm "Um, hello" Perseus said quietly.

"Would you like to help me Perseus?" she asked temporarily stopping her work, Perseus nodded vigorously eager to help a goddess, she gestured for him to come next to her, Perseus walked forward and crouched next to the goddess of agriculture, he followed the instructions and handed her seedlings of corn as she plowed and planted.

By the time the two had finished their task the sun had began to set and the twins of leto shifted their duties from day to night, Lady Demeter sighed and used the back of her hand to wipe the dirt from her forehead, Perseus played with his fingers next to her trying to get the dirt out from under them.

Demeter smiled and waved her hand over his, the dirt dried and before sliding off, he looked at the goddess in awe "You have helped me Perseus and have done a good job, now how can I help you" Lady Demeter asked, Perseus smiled remembering his set challenge "I am supposed to returned by nightfall Lady Demeter, can you please help me" the small boy asked, she smiled warmly.

"Close your eyes Perseus" he did as was told and cover his eyes with his tiny hands "Thank you for helping me, goodbye" she placed a hand on his shoulder and he vanished.

When the tingling sensation ended he moved his hands opening his eyes and gasped slightly while taking in his surroundings "Perseus" his mother preached as she wrapped him in a tight hug coming out from their home.

**Perseus age eight **

Small on large swords clashed as Perseus and Dictys fought, in a swift move Perseus' sword thrust upward, his older opponent leaned back avoiding the strike long enough for the hilt of Perseus' wooden sword to smash into his mentors wrist, Dictys gave a small yelp and gently clutched his hand as the practice sword clattered against the earth, Dictys smiled.

"Well done Perseus, you did good my boy" Perseus gave a lopsided grin and bowed to his teacher, Dictys bowed back before dropping to a knee and reaching behind him, from his pocket he pulled out a little pouch and tipped it upside down, a small silver necklace fell out of the case and Dictys grabbed it by the chain holding it up in the air.

"Perseus, the gods have been very generous and adore you tremendously" he tapped him on the nose and Perseus giggled.

"This is yours now, it is a gift from the gods and I, its name is Marcellus meaning little warrior in a new found language from the west, it will serve you well" he placed the silver into Perseus' hand and let the end of the chain slip through his fingers, Perseus immediately put the necklace on and held the bunch of ear wheat pendent.

"Pull on it" Dictys instructed, Perseus did so and a two foot silver gleaming sword appeared, the hilt and tip shone where the word 'Marcellus' was engraved "It is Olympic silver Perseus, it is very rare and precious, it will grow as you do, you must treat it very well" understanding the importance Perseus nodded seriously before giving the man who was like a father to him a tight hug.

"Thank you… Dad" Perseus said nervously, Dictys shook his head but smiled "No Perseus, your father is Lord Zeus, we would not want to offend him now would we" Perseus nodded sadly wishing for the appearance of his father.

"What about my uncle, you can be my uncle" Perseus said, Dictys smiled widely "I would be honored" Perseus hugged his uncle again and climbed on his back, he ruffled Dictys' hair and pulled out the present Lord Hermes had brought for him when Perseus helped his son, Perseus put the piccolo to his lips and began to play a soft upbeat tune as the pair walked through the corn fields.

**Perseus age ten**

"Perseus know that I love you and that I always will, now go" Danae told her son as they hid from the small battle behind them, fire burned through the roofs of small huts and houses as mortals ran from others "Run Perseus" Danae ordered tears rolling down her cheeks as enemy warriors closed in "No mother, I will not leave you here, I will fight" Perseus insisted wiping the tears from his eyes and pulling on his necklace to get his sword, Danae put her hand on her son's cheek and wiped away the remaining tears with her thumb, a loud bang was heard and the ground shook slightly.

"You are my little boy, my little warrior but it is not your time. This is a mother's choice. Now Please go Perseus, you must leave now" Danae leaned forward and kissed her son's head "Bye Perseus I love you" Danae whispered and ran from her son knife in hand to distract the soldiers long enough for him to get away, Perseus watched as his mother was captured and beaten before thrown to the ground.

Obeying her last wish, Perseus ran before being caught, he cried silently while running towards the corn fields.

He ran for hours not stopping once for a rest before collapsing in a pile of nearby wet hay, He cried, screamed and kicked letting out all his anger, he was so distraught he did not notice when three figures approached him from behind "Perseus" one asked softly, he raised his head and turned around, Perseus sniffled and stood dropping into a deep bow "Lady Demeter, Lady Hera, Lady Athena" he spoke his voice cracking as tears hit the ground.

Lady Demeter calmly placed her hand on Perseus' shoulder, he looked up and she gave a sad smile similar to the other two goddess' behind her, his eyes were red and brimmed with tears that threatened to spill.

Lady Demeter stumbled back when she was crushed in a tight hug by the ten year old, his body shook in sync with his sobs and his grip tightened, a warm sensation was felt in Lady Demeter's body filling a large gap, she smiled and bent down to pick him up, Perseus sobbed into the goddess' shoulder as she carried him away back to his home, Demeter gave a nod to Hera and Athena and flashed to Perseus' home where Dictys and his wife awaited.

Dictys bowed as the goddess walked passed him Perseus in her arms, she walked into the small room and placed him on the bed, tears stained his face, his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out, the small boy had cried himself to sleep.

Demeter's eyes softened at his innocence as she tucked him into the light bedding, she moved the hair that fell on his face with her fingers and sighed "Goodnight Perseus" Demeter gently kissed his forehead, Perseus moved in the bed and gave a tiny smile, his hands moved forward and his head lifted slightly, Perseus in sleep placed his little palms behind his head and fell back on the hay mattress.

The Goddess said goodnight once more before leaving.

**Perseus age fourteen**

Perseus and Dictys battled staff on staff on the light sanded beach. The sun was on its final stage of setting and the full moon was already out.

Using two hands Perseus gripped his wooden staff blocking of a hard blow from his right, he ducked under his mentors right hook and spun the long wooden stick between his fingers before slamming it into his mentors right foot, Dictys stumbled back kicking up sand, using the distraction, Perseus snapped the staff on his knee and held the two sticks in a criss-cross position by his opponent's neck, he panted ending their long training session.

"Do you yield" he asked tilting his head knowingly, Dictys grunted and nodded, Perseus dropped the broken weapon and helped his teacher up "Well done Perseus, ever since the beginning I have known you will be a great hero" Perseus face was neutral he never smiled anymore, his mentor smiled trying to cheer him up before it changing into a deep frown, Dictys fell on his knees in the soft island sand holding his hands over his chest, he choked trying to form words as his right arm fell going numb.

Perseus' eyes widened as he too dropped to the ground "Uncle!" he shouted alarmed, Dictys wheezed using his left hand to support himself against Perseus' chest.

**Perseus age sixteen**

Perseus had never been the same after his mother death and his uncle recent illness, Dictys could no longer work leaving Perseus to support their small family of three, he worked many jobs trying to scrounge as much money possible, his current in the islands corn fields.

His body was drenched in sweat as he manually plowed in the dirt under the blaring sun, the soil was dry and cracking in the intense heat making his job harder and increasing the workload, he stood and with a slight grunt. Easily he lifted the four twenty kilograms sacks each of seed, he rested the weight evenly on his shoulders and back before making a slow walk towards the stables.

Meters before reaching, one of the King Polydectes, the king of the islands, guards approached him out of breath from his run "King Polydectes request your attendance immediately" he panted before running off into the distance, Perseus watched as the skinny guard disappeared into the trees also noticing the waves of heat that rose from the ground.

He sighed deeply dropping the sack to the ground outside the stable doors. They landed with a thump as he dusted his hands and ran them through his jet black hair.

Perseus turned and looked in the other direction at the king's castle that stood on a tall hill miles away on the other side of the large island, shrugging his shoulders he started his long walk.

Perseus reached hours later, his body aching from the walk, and the long climb, he nodded to the two guards who stood at the top of the last set of stairs directly in front of the main doors. He walked passed and took a deep breath before opening the doors to the large creamy white Greek style palace.

The king acknowledged his presence but paid no other attention, respectful Perseus bowed before kneeling before the ruler of the island "How can I help you King Polydectes" Perseus asked gritting his teeth, the king smiled "Ah, Perseus how nice it is to see you" Perseus resisted the urge to punch him in the face as he was the reason that the island was stormed six years ago, if he had protected his people instead of sending all the guards to his palace, his mother could have been with him today.

"Do you have something to say my King; I have many things to do"

"Yes Perseus, I am to inform you that the tax has been raised, every family is to now pay two horses every solstice, if you do not pay my tax, you, Dictys and his wife are to be removed from the island of Seriphos"

Perseus heart skipped a beat at his words, he stood angered and approached Polydectes closer than supposed to, the king's guards acted fast moving forward to pin him down but stopped when the king waved them away "You know it is impossible for me to pay the new tax. Neither my uncle nor I have any horses, we are too poor" the king laughed at Perseus as he pleaded.

Unable to give the king what he wanted Perseus made a desperate offer.

"My King, I am willing to give you anything else, choose what your heart desires and I shall bring it to you"

"Those are foolish but brave words Perseus" the king scolded, King Polydectes saw his chance to get rid of the boy whom he hated so much and thought for a moment.

"Very well Perseus, I promise to leave you and your family alone. In return you must bring me the head of the gorgon Medusa, but of course you must kill her first" he bellowed, Perseus visibly paled "But that is truly impossible-" he stared before being pulled back by the kings guards and thrown out the palace "The king has spoken, now be gone" one of the men roared.

That night Perseus slept on his makeshift bed, thinking about the suicidal task he had yet to complete, that is if he ever does complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Retrieval of heads**

Perseus woke early the next day, sighing as he awoke from his dreamless sleep, a small frown permanently etched onto his face. Dictys lay on the bed next to him, slowly opening his eyes. The mortal seemed to wheeze with every breath.

"Perseus," he called softly, his voice croaking. Dictys' hand twitched towards Perseus in an attempt to gesture him over to his side. "Come here," he instructed, his voice stern.

Perseus obeyed his uncle's call and yawned, sitting up without strain, swinging his legs over the cot and walking to the head of his uncle's bed, kneeling on a single knee. Perseus attempted to reduce the tiredness from his eyes and straighten his clothes, trying to look respectful.

"Perseus, I am aware of last evening's summons at that bastard Polydectes' palace… and I do not wish for you to go on such an Endeavour." His uncle's voice was hoarse, barely rising above a whisper as he spoke this.

Perseus instantly rose from his seated position, his hands thrashing around the air violently to exaggerate his point. "Are you delusional, uncle? Do you not see? I must go!" Perseus whispered harshly, trying to keep his voice low, as to not disturb any eavesdropping citizens who may have just decided to stroll past, unseen.

"Sit down Perseus! And please listen, just this once." Dictys scolded, trying to contain his gathering frustration with the stubbornness of the boy, his hoarse voice strained.

Reluctantly, Perseus followed and sat on the ground beside him, his legs folded over the other in meditation and his face a masquerade, his expression revealing nothing. He was almost immediately onto his feet as his uncle fell into a coughing fit, Dictys' body shaking violently due to his declining health. Perseus sat up and moved forward to aid his uncle by offering relief, but sat back down again when Dictys raised his hand silently, his gesture asking for space, and that he was okay.

"Please nephew, I haven't hallucinations. But please promise me that you will not pursue this quest any further. If not that you cherish your life, then for my sake. Promise me. Please."

Perseus sighed deeply, his shoulders drooping into a slump.

"I promise."

Perseus POV

As usual, I had left for my all too repetitive hard-laboured routine long after my uncle and I had our brief discussion, but hours later, as the bright moon was at its highest peak, I made sure to check on my uncle and his wife, and I found both asleep, resting peacefully.

Making sure that neither will wake as I go to collect my few possessions, using every amount of caution available, I went to gather the few other belongings that would prove most useful to me in my upcoming journey. The only essentials happened to be what would save my life in battle; the sword given to me as a young child, and the bronze chest plate that I had borrowed from my uncle countless times in the past.

Under the moon's faint light, I traced the deep cuts that were carved into what has come to be my protective armor. It was almost surreal. The task ahead finally dawned on me. And all I wanted to do was cower away. But I mustn't. That is why I steeled my boyish nerves, breathing slowly.

I took a deep breath, finalising my decision, my senses on alert as I glance around, before relaxing on the ground, sitting down. Staring at the sky, I slowly closed my eyes as I saw a shooting star pass through the starry night, a wish forming. This thought was spoken aloud, and never once did I record it.

A cold gust of wind whistled past, causing me to shiver. It wasn't in fright, but cold. I might be immune to the effects of wind, but I am not immune to cold.

I turned my head to glance up warily at the three godly figures before me, having the presence of mind to immediately bow before them, acknowledging each separately.

"Perseus, we-"

I rudely interrupted the goddess before me with a wave of a hand, dismissing her from her speech. At that time, I hadn't realised how disrespectful such a motion had been. Yet I should have.

"Please Lady Athena; I do not need this lecture you intend on giving me. I am aware of the dangers of this quest, but you must realise the importance of it, as I do. Whether you are here of your own will, regardless, please do not try to persuade me. I apologise for my disrespect, but it must be said." I finished this with a polite bow, my face revealing no emotion, impassive.

The wisdom goddess stepped back with a somewhat bitter scowl.

On both sides of her, Lord Hermes and Lady Demeter seemed to smirk at her annoyed face, enjoying whatever I had done, but soon stopped at her glare.

"We are here to offer our assistance, Perseus." Lady Demeter explained in a kind, almost matronly voice, grasping my shoulders.

While Lady Athena mumbled harsh words under her breath, she stepped forward. She seems to dislike me. Why, I wouldn't know. She held out her hand as a faint grey light surrounded it, and a shield seemed to appear in her hand. Her scowl deepened as she handed it to me, and I was immediately surprised by its light weight and compact design. On the inside, the bronze was polished well, reflecting the stars above as if it were a mirror. But the other side had less of a shine, the bronze reflecting silver and gold. I ran my hand along the smooth outside, running my fingertips along the different metallic surfaces, looking up at the remaining two Olympians. They were amused at my astonishment.

"Why did she give this to me? I suppose that it does belong to Lady Athena." I asked.

This isn't some measly warrior's shield. It is embedded with silver and gold, and other special metals.

"You are correct, Perseus. The shield you bare is indeed her own, held dear to her immortal heart. Your father, Lord Zeus, requested that she aide you on this journey. And reluctantly, somewhat bitterly, she did so." Lady Demeter responded, her smile fake.

I nodded sharply, grateful that my father was helping me at all. But in all of my sixteen years, not once had he acknowledged my existence. It was a sad fact.

I was brought out of my musings when a pair of shoes were tossed in front of my feet, my attention now directed elsewhere.

I bent down to pick them up and examine them, my eyes widening comically as I struggled to contain a gasp. The sandals were golden-bright and had two small wings spurting out of each side of both sandals.

I glanced up at Lord Hermes in awe, and the god chuckled at my astonished expression. "These winged shoes are my prized pair, ones I will not lose. They will be returned to me, or else." Darkening a fraction, Lord Hermes sent me a glare of warning. Looking at the god's feet, I noticed he wore a similar pair, but much less flashy. I merely bowed in respect at the most helpful gift, earning a wide smile.

Lastly, Lady Demeter came forward and pulled a helmet out of thin air. Under the moonlight, I caught sight of its dark blue plume and black metal colour.

The goddess placed it on my head and made sure it was secure, kissing the place where my forehead would have been. She shivered for an unexplainable reason.

"In order to find the Gorgons, you must find their sisters, the Graeae. They will offer you information that might not come easily. My nephew, Hermes, will teach you how to fly in those shoes properly," she said, pointing at the sandals, "and will later take you to their cave. The helmet is a possession of Hades, as I have convinced him to loan it to you. It will not only protect you from certain danger, it offers the ability of invisibly. You will not be seen. I must go now Perseus. I cannot help you anymore, but I urge you, be safe."

I nodded solemnly, giving the goddess who was in place of my mother a hug. "I will. But I mustn't assure you."

I didn't use the word "promise", knowing that I had already broken one today.

She smiled one last time before revealing her true form, forcing me to take a few steps back and glance away, vanishing.

I closed my eyes until the glow dissipated and I opened them to find the Messenger of the Olympians flying in the air above me, his presence bearing down on me.

"Come Perseus, we have very little time." He snapped his fingers and his winged sandals appeared on my feet, the shield supported by my arm.

Considering everything, I allowed the winds to gain strength, giving me a slight push on my first try flying, with Lord Hermes behind me, guiding me.

The night breeze was cold and harsh, and my skin stung as we flew against the push of the wind. The cut on my leg throbbed, caused by my first flying attempt, which ended with me failing. Let's just say it was an angry nymph.

Lord Hermes flew ahead of me, having already flown in such erratic weather conditions, letting me struggle behind. Heading west, we had flown over more than two thousand miles over the sea, with the ability of flight we had made it to the cave of the Graeae by early morning.

I watched from above as my half-brother pulled the Sun across the sky, illuminating the clouds with a pale orange tinge, daybreak in a few hours. Lord Hermes began his descent, and I had no choice but to follow. We landed on the soft ground on the banks of a fast-flowing stream, the sight almost picturesque.

Lord Hermes turned to me, his smile concealed. "You did well, Perseus. This is where the three wretches live." He pointed to a dark cave, human bones strewn around the entrance with a foul stench coating the air.

"But I must go now. I cannot assist you any further than this, but the gods will be watching. We always are. Good luck, Perseus. Oh, and you'll need this later." Lord Hermes said this, handing me a sack. He smirked at my questioning eyebrow, looking smug.

I sighed, grasping my shield and retrieving my sword.

"I don't believe in luck."

I walked into the dark cave, and I almost immediately tripped over stones cast down from the ceiling.

It was deep, going at least thirty meters back. I sighed, hating the dark. And choosing to keep my helmet close to my side. As I went forward, the cave got darker until everything around me was almost completely pitch black, and I found myself going into a state of hysteria.

I held my sword above my head, using it as a source of light, but it seemed to radiate a pale silver shine, glowing with an ethereal light, mimicking the moon's glow. The shield was even brighter, embedded jewels glowing with strange magical runes.

I heard a loud snore originating from my right hand side, and my head instantly went to face the direction of that particular sound, alert. My hand instinctively went to grip the leather hilt of my sword tighter than before, and I fought its shaking protests as I held it in place, letting it guide the way as I stepped forward to meet that sound.

The cave was silent, all traces of life non-existent. The only sound that reverberated off the walls was the sound of my own footsteps, the gently quiet trickles of water running down the cavern's walls softer than these footsteps.

The ground beneath my feet was causing me to stumble, each time I stumble a little further than the last. Losing my balance, my sword miraculously flew out of my grasp, travelling through the air and clattering onto the ground, out of sight.

I winced at the amount of noise that I had created and quickly got up, but was immediately interrupted when I found a single eyeball staring directly at me, making eye-contact. I lifted my head higher, finding the sleeping forms of the three old women, the Graeae. The sisters of the wretched gorgons.

The women had wrinkly grey skin that sagged long ago, the colour of their bodies a shade of grey. Their mouths contained no teeth and they had no eyes, their eye sockets hollowed out. They shared only an eye, the eye that was placed on the ground in front of me.

As I crouched down slowly, I gulped, soon regretting the near-instant plan that I had created. I extended my hand out reluctantly, hoping for another way. Seeing none, my hand delicately picked up the eye, two fingers holding it a certain distance from myself, with the palm of my free hand I pushed against the wet ground. I stood, shuddering at the sensation. I'm not going for the tooth.

I held my shield protectively at my front, having located my sword. Grabbing it, I ran out of the cave.

Eyeball in hand, the shield was back at my side, the sword as a lone necklace. I stopped as I reached the daylight, the sun slightly higher than before. Turning, I faced the cave entrance and screamed inside the cave, no doubt directing them towards me. Minutes later, the clueless old women stumbled out into the air, hands out in front of them, their hands guiding the way.

"Where are you?"

"Give us back the eye," they snarled as one, bumping into each other

"First, I want my answers."

Their heads turned in the direction of my voice, starting to inch closer.

"Give me the eye and I will give the answers you seek, hero." The middle one spoke, gently trying to coerce me.

"No! Give me the eye." Growled the sister on the left.

"No, it's mine!" The last one yelled, shoving her sisters forward.

I evaded an outstretched arm, irritated and frustrated. I walked over to the stream, holding the eye above its flowing depths. "Tell me what I want to know or gods forbid that I drop it. And don't you dare try to deceive me."

The witch who shoved her sisters forward huffed. "We mustn't listen to him, sisters. He has stolen our precious eye, and we must rip this boy to shreds." She snarled, her arms flailing.

"Calm yourselves down, sorcerers," I spat, already disgusted, "I will give you back your precious eye…"

"Good boy, give it to me." The same sister spoke calmly, holding her pruned grey hand in a random direction.

"But I only want the location of your sisters, the gorgons. Medusa in particular."

"No, we refuse. It is a secret, we mustn't tell," she screeched, the other two sisters finally regaining their bearings and making their way next to her.

"So you won't mind if I toss the eye into the river?"

"No, no wait! We will tell, if you hand the eye back." They expected me to immediately return it, but I waited.

She finally sighed, relenting. "You will find them on a plain much like our own. Head back to the coast of mainland Greece. We are witches, we will tell you no more. But you should just call it luck when you encounter them. Now give us back our eye, you demigod brat."

I smiled a dangerous smile, shaking my head. "You see, I am aware of some of your little tricks. I know that you can contact the gorgons with this eye, somehow, and alert them of my quest, haven't they assumed so already, so, 'good luck' on your search, but have a nice trip."

I tossed the eye in the river, glad to be rid of it, sprinting away in the dry dirt before lifting off the ground, jumping and flying away from the yelling Graeae, commanding the almost resistant winds to push me towards mainland Greece, a couple thousand kilometres away.

It was early morning and I was tired. I was nearly spent. I traveled for days, covering land and sea. I was so spent that I had lost awareness of my surroundings, and this caused me to crash into dead grassland.

My feet protested as I stood up on my own two feet, brushing away grass that caught in my hair and rest of my body.

Looking up, I note that the sky was lined with never-ending dark grey clouds, distant mountains black as night. The whole field had a dark tinge, with a pathway leading to tall, stony walls, coloured grey, leading to an enclosed space.

Curious, I walked up to the wall, placing my hand flat against it. I felt a wave of raw power go through my body and quickly pulled back, inhaling deeply. And I woke up.

Lightning shot down in the mountain range, illuminating various peaks and ridges, followed by loud rumbles of thunder that seemed to originate from not a single place. The clouds quickened their pace, heading away from my direction.

I sighed and pulled on my necklace, summoning the silver sword, stabbing it into the three metre tall rock wall, stabbing into it as a hot knife would through butter.

I stepped back and sprinted forward, launching myself at the obstacles. The top my fingers just gripping onto the ledge, I lifted my right foot, setting it on my sword, that foot followed by the other, trying to keep the weight even between the pull of my hands and the gravity force of my weight on the sword. I grunted, pulling myself inches higher and wrapping the handle of the sword between my ankles.

With all the strength I could muster, I flung my legs out, dislodging the sword from the wall and I flipped my body in a two hundred and seventy degree bend before falling to the ground on the other side.

I groaned, rolling onto the cold dirt ground. Accidentally, I kicked my sword, conveniently finding it. Grabbing the present from my uncle, I stood up, glancing around. Grey gravel lined the paths, statues of people along each of them.

I walked slowly, each step cautious, but the impact between sandals and gravel caused enough of a ruckus that it drowned out my use of inappropriate content.

The crunch of gravel and sandal had to be loud enough for someone to notice, surely.

I heard a faint hissing in the area surrounding me. My spine tingled with anticipation as my body turned to the hissing's direction, and I stalked forward slowly, wary of what was around me.

Roots of tall trees erupted from the ground, grey bacteria growing on them. I cautiously stepped over them and jumped three feet into the air when a large hand smacked onto my shoulder.

I turned sharply as I landed, my sword centimetres from the old man's neck. His clothes were torn and he shivered continuously, and my sympathy was fast to act.

He gripped my shoulder again, tighter than before.

"Run. Run, young man, and don't come back, because she's coming for us." He sputtered frantically, urgently glancing around.

I could feel his pulse fasten as his wrist laid on me. I grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down and dropped my sword hand. "What are you talking about-"

I was cut off when a voice behind us slithered into my ears. "Ah, the son of Zeus. I was expecting you. But that was not very nice of what you did to my poor sisters," she hissed, my eyes widening, immediately closing them, but most unfortunately the old man faced the mortal gorgon alone.

My hand twitched as his body hardened to stone.

"Just another to add to my collection." Medusa said this as she cackled evilly, a grin surely lighting up her petrifying face.

My hearing pricked as I heard her step forward, her snakes slowly hissing louder as they got closer. I blindly ripped off a stone arm off the poor fellow's now stone body, and threw it in her direction.

I heard a satisfying smack as the two objects collided and immediately felt the shield attach to my arm, eyes closed as I ran forward, not daring to turn around.

Looking at the ground, I ran. My eyes were open for brief glimpses at where I was heading, and eventually I had stopped, ducking to the side and hiding behind the trunk of a tree. My back leaned against the hard bark, and I made sure to cover my face with the shield as I slowly opened my eyes completely, only to stare at the inside of Athena's shield.

I pushed the shield further away from me and caught a brief glimpse of the gorgon slowly getting up from the impact between her and the stone arm in the polished metal surface. I smiled, using this recent discovery to my advantage.

The sun shone perfectly on the inside of the shield, giving me a clear picture of the hideous monster as she slowly stood, dusting the small stones off her dark green gown. The green snakes on her head bared their fangs in my direction as Medusa charged toward the tree I leant against. "Come out demigod," her words laced with malice, I could almost imagine her smirk.

I jumped out from behind the tree, running, only to hide behind the next.

I closed my eyes, holding the shield close to my face and took the risk of committing to a blind turn ending up behind the gorgon; she turned in different directions looking for me as I hid behind her, my breathing quiet so she could not hear.

I picked up a rock and looked into the reflection, kneeling down; tossing the rock behind me, it caught Medusa's attention. Quickly I stood, walking backwards, watching the picture of her in my shield, her back turned to me.

I was metres away when she caught the bright glint of the shield and turned. Panicked and initially frightened, I shut my eyes and spun, swinging my silver sword wildly in a wide arc, left to right. A sickening crunch was heard as my sword connected with this mortal beast's head, slicing it clean off her body.

My chest heaved, inhaling great amounts as the adrenaline passed through my bloodstream. Opening my eyes, I don't glance down. I feel for the snakes on her head, and I make sure her petrifying gaze is directed away from me. Closing her eyelids, I put this spoil of war into Hermes' sack.

I then realised I had Hades' helmet. I swore under my breath, remembering its intended use. That whole battle was pointless. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair, panting and taking the first proper look at where I was. I sighed, picking up the sack and watched as the body of the gorgon glowed, erupting into golden dust and vanishing completely.

But I did notice a strange sight before me. In place of the body stood a golden warrior and a winged horse, both kneeling before me.

Okay, I'll address that later.

Lady Athena's shield was back at my side and my sword a necklace as I grabbed the helm off the ground and held it in one hand, the sack containing the head in the other. Walking, I ventured through the dark fields before coming to a standstill as the scene became all too apparent. Two forms nearly identical to Medusa bickered over their sister's disappearance, but unfortunately the way out was a hundred meters directly behind them.

Unlike Medusa, the immortal gorgon sisters fought, the mixture of snakes on their heads snapping at each other. Euryale, the gorgon on my left grunted, her hands crossed over her chest and her red eyes glaring at her sister, Stheno, who was too preoccupied with calming the green vipers that rested above her down.

The wings on Lord Hermes' flapped delicately as I crept forward, placing the helmet back on my head.

"Who goes there!" a sister roared. I cringed and stepped out, meters away from them. I just stood there as they tried to focus their eyes, still trying to see who I am.

"Reveal yourself!"

I removed my helmet and bowed my head sarcastically, "It is me, Perseus, the great son of Danae." Their identical red eyes narrowed at the sack in my hand.

"What have you done? What is our sister?!" Stheno screamed.

I covered a single ear with my free hand, having put the helmet on the ground, and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the menacing noise of their voices.

I held up the sack that contained their sister's head and swayed it gently in the wind, grinning from ear to ear.

The two clenched their fists as claws grew, and my eyes widened as I ran towards them, dropping the sack next to the helmet, strewn along the ground. Summoning my sword, I grip it tightly as I slide down, knocking out all of their feet and sending them to the ground.

Euryale's claws raked through the skin on my arm, leaving a long, thin wound. I yelped, tripping over as blood dribbled.

Getting up off the ground, I took on my two opponents, smacking their hands from my reach. My sword cut through Sthenos' set of claws easily as they clattered to the ground, the gorgon going with them. Stheno, now distracted, I stabbed the now three feet long piece of silver into her chest, impaling her. She screamed an agonising one and simply disappeared in a flash, back to the Pit.

I turned back to the second sister as her leg connected with my stomach. I was knocked back, winded, and struggled to get up. The last of the gorgon sisters towered over me, her red vipers snapping, trying to reach me. I tried sitting up, but was pushed down with her foot on my chest.

"A son of Zeus, ha. Very mighty of you coming here, hero," she spat.

"I am no hero."

She laughed and glared, keeping her attention to my face, licking her lips for some strange reason. I slowly slid my hands up my chest and firmly clutched her foot. In a rather desultory way, I pulled it forward, causing her to yelp, failing to catch the air to prevent herself from falling.

Her head now a few feet away from my foot, I kicked it up, whacking her at the back of her neck. Her body stiffened as she rolled off me, but swiftly I stood and picked up my weapon, slitting her throat before stabbing her through the heart. Like her immortal sister, she screamed before dematerialising from my view in a flash of bright light.

I kicked the ground where the small battle had taken place and twirled the sword in my hand, when I noticed two small cylindrical shapes in the ground.

I picked them up and held them up, inspecting both carefully. They looked like red rocks but on the inside I could see the red liquid moving around. One would heal next to anything and one would kill a being to the point of a body disintegrating. It was exactly what uncle needed, but held too many risks. I shoved them into a concealed pocket in my garments to think about later.

I jogged and picked up the sack containing the head and sighed. It's been a long journey.

A bright flash alerted me to the appearance of a deity. I could only guess one.

Sitting down on the ground, I greeted a being who was never there. "Lord Zeus, isn't it a pleasure."

"Perseus, my child." His tall figure sat beside me and he only sighed.

"I can only be so apologetic without it seeming fake. Son, you must realise that I care. But alas, I have been busy being the king of the gods." He looked down at me, his posture slumped.

I bit my tongue, my voice threatening to betray my thoughts. I had a few things to say, especially in regards to his position as king and what he so does, surprised that Hera hasn't tried to smite me yet.

I only nodded as he handed me a square of ambrosia, accepting it. I ate silently as he watched me. He removed his right hand from behind his back and he pulled out a lustrous crown adorned with fabulous jewels and made of blessed metals.

"I have both a gift and offer for you, son. The council has agreed, albeit reluctantly. I know that I have not been the best father, which is painstakingly obvious, but I would like for you to accept both me and this proposal."

He placed the crown beside him, holding out his hands.

"Perseus, son of Danae, grandson of Acrisius, King of Argos. Will you accept me as your father, accept your rightful position as a prince, and one day, rule with me in the skies, upon Olympus?" He asked, standing with the crown in his hands.

Hope began rising from its dwelling deep in my soul as I got upon a knee, kneeling before him. The words exited my mouth without my consent. "I accept, My Lord. My Father."

He placed the crown on my head and I felt a wave of power pass through my body. "Hail Perseus, Olympus' Prince." His voice echoed through the lands of Greece, finalising my choice.

I stood and he pulled me into a warm embrace, which I returned. We stood there for what felt like hours, and the King was by no doubt joyous.

I glanced down at my feet, finding my legs bare. The sandals had receded from my feet, presumably back to Hermes. I glanced up to find him smiling down at me. "You will no longer need Hermes' shoes as you will be able to fly, Perseus." Holding Medusa's head in its sack, I jumped and I was instantly elevated into the air.

Zeus held his arm out, palm face up, looking at me expectantly. I looked at him in confusion, trying to keep my balance in the air. "Your sister's shield, Perseus." I gave the shield back to him, and it began to glow. Once the glow reduced to normal, I flinched a little at the sight of the bronze Medusa head that was moulded into the shield.

Zeus laughed. "Your half-sister Athena sends her bitter thanks."

My father only smiled down at me as he continued on. "Now for your gifts."

He clapped his hands together, and two figures appeared in a bright light. It was the winged horse and the warrior again.

"These are Medusa and my brother's children, Perseus. The warrior is Chrysaor "the one who wears a golden armament", and the winged horse is Pegasus. Pegasus has agreed to be your steed and Chrysaor has offered his services as companion. They will both assist you in any way they can. They've sworn on the River Styx just as well."

I nodded eagerly, staring at the beautiful Pegasus and the golden Chrysaor.

"I have returned the helm to my brother, Hades. I must go, Perseus, and so should you. Goodbye to all of you." I sighed; closing my eyes as he vanished, and made sure I collected all my belongings, leaving through the exit.

**I would like to just say a HUGE THANK YOU, to the awesome beta of this story, ****MortalFantasy0002****, thank you so much. So if you liked this chapter please thank him.**

**So tell me what you think and review.**


End file.
